


When you're falling so hard

by Tree_Fics



Series: The Assasin Au nobody asked for. [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Second fic in the series about assassins and hit men, in each of the fics the different couples will be present but this particular fic is the Saphael one.After Alec has just stormed out of the party closely tailed by Magnus the whole event doesn't just come to a stand still, there is no point in wasting perfectly good alcohol, and so what if it affects Raphael's judgement? He just want to drink and possibly have a one night stand, not that his plans ever seem to work out.





	1. You may look a little blurry but you're still hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like this new fic, sorry it tooks so long but I've just had 2 weeks of exams so all of energy was focused on that, hopefully I will be able to got back to posting more regularly and It shouldn't take long for the next chapter to come out.

Raphael watches Magnus chase after Alec like a man in love. _Ah love, how beautiful how fragile, how pointless._ Raph sighs and takes another shot. He flags down Maia and orders some more shots of Whiskey.  
"I'm way to sober for this." He sighs throwing back another shot and cringing at the slight burn. Maia rolls her eyes.  
"Too sober for what? Seeing you friend happy?" She gestures her head to where Magnus and Alec ran off to.  
"I like it when he's happy, its just... in our line of work attachement it difficult."  
"Keep talking like that Raph and you wont have any friends left to feel happy. You'll have convinced yourself they're all not worth it."  
"I know Maia, I know." Raph turns to look around at the crowds of people. Maybe he should make a new friend or just someome  to have a one night stand with. Standing on slightly wobbly legs he forces himself to walk into the crowd. He spots Izzy tucked in a corner with a tiny girl with wild red hair and a pretty face. _I'm surprsied she hasn't got her hands all over her yet.._. Ah, that would be why, the tall geeky friend third wheeling in the corner. Well Raph was a good friend and he supposed he could take him off their hands, you know because he was a good friend. It had nothing to do with the fact that the tall geek was totally adorable.  
"Hey Izzy, who are your friends?" Raphael smirks meaning his hand on their table. The  cute geek  look up at Raphael and Izzy keeps smirking at the red head.  
"This is Clary and that's Simon she nods at the awkward third wheel who seems to be completely entranced by Raphael, Raphael smiles down at him. This was gonna be easy. 

"You're... uh...r-really good at dancing." Simon practically squeaks at Raphael, swaying slightly but mainly looking kind of uncomfortable. Raphael smiles a little and puts a hand on Simon's shoulder pulling him closer.  
"Hey, relax a little. Just listen to the music." Raphael says leaning in to Simon and dancing to the music.  
"Um, sorry I'm just not really used to uh..."  
"Dancing?"  
"Uh well yeah, dancing with someone, I mean I've danced with Clary before and I've danced alone......" Raphael giggles and pulls Simon closer.  
"Well you're not alone now." Raphael whispers in Simon's ear, Simon shivers and smiles at Raphael. _Maybe going to a party where nobody knows me or how awkward I am was a good idea_.

Raphael groans, and rolls over. His head is throbbing, _I must have hit it on a missions last night or something._  
"Uh hey..." Raphael shoots up , t the sound of a deep voice behind him, and instantly regrets it. Not only is his head throbbing, he now feels like he is about to be sick as well. "Are you okay? You drank quite a lot. Well we both did."Raphael turns around to look at the tall awkward boy stood in his doorway.  
"Hey did we, uh..."  
"Oh n-no we... we didn't do, that. We were really drunk, I'm pretty surprised we actually made it to bed to be honest with you." Raphael nods. He feels kind of disappointed, the tall glass of water in his doorway isn't half bad. _I guess it would be disappointing  if it happend and I didn't remember it._  "Hey, uh... I'm gonna go. I have an assignment with Clary and the person we are working for is a pretty big deal... I don't wanna... I don't wanna let her down."  
"Oh yeah...I'd get up and make yoi coffee but I think I might just spill boiling water everywhere." Raphael smiles apolgogeticly.  
"It's fine I'll get out of your hair. Uh bye Raphael, you seem really nice." Raphael falls back against the pillows with a sigh, it would have been nice if Simon had stayed and maybe bent down to pick up some things...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' and Alec's relationship is going great, five weeks in and they are acting like a married couple. Simon and Raphael... not so much. Infact they haven't even talked in three weeks. but maybe a chance encounter will improve it... maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some mild violence in this chapter, not really but someone does die, I guess you could expect that though in a series about assasins. But I though I should just warn everyone.

Magnus' fingers, adorned with expensive metal rings and decorated with perfectly done gold and red nails, slip through Alec's hair. Alec reads his Shadowhunter books as he pushes his head back into Magnus' hand.  
"Ugh, can you guys stop?" Raphael pushes his hand back through his hair and sighs at them. they were bad before but sibce the party three weeks ago they had gotten even worse.God did they have to be so... cutesy with each other? Wasn't it enough that they were a couple and he was unbelivebly and undeniably single? Did they have to rub their happiness in?  
"Stop What?" Alec looks confused glancing up from his book in a slight daze.  
"Your like a cat..." Raphael rolls his eyes and stands up from Magnus' sofa. "Well I'm gonna go. See you guys later."  
"Bye Raph." Magnus says, not even nothing to look up from Alec's head.

Ping. Raphael looks down at his phone, a new mission. _Oh this one looks fun._  A diplomat, and a known abuser. _I'm gonna enjoy getting rid of that one._  Raph smirks and continues down the street towards his apartment, he can pick up his equipment and be done in an hour.  
  
Luckily Raphael's employer was in a high enough position that he didn't need to make it look like a suicide or anything. The diplomat  had it coming and his wife and child would be safer. Raphael had just texted his employer his succsess and the location of the body before he heard the office door click open... _shit_.  
"Oh... you got him first huh?" Raphael  spins around too see a tall, geeky, awkward  looking man in the doorway. _Simon_. "Well fancy seeing you here." Simon giggles awkwardly, friking giggles. _he's a full grown man,  why is he so adorable?_  
"I guess our employers had the same idea, huh?"  
"I don't have an employer per say I work  with Clary. I'm self employed." Raphael  walks closer to Simon reaching out to brush hair out of Simon's eyes.  
"Wow how independent of you."  
"Uh... thanks." Simon blushes and looks at the ground.  "Hey, I was wondering if you would possibly be interessted in going out to dinner?"  
"Well I do enjoy going out to eat so I imagine it will happen at some point."  
"No, I uh meant w-w-with m-m-"  
"Simon I was kidding." Raphael smirks.  And leans in closer to Simon whipsering into his ear." You're so cute when you're flustered."  
Raphael leans back and walks out of the diplomats office. He got to the end of the street before realising he hadn't  anwsered simon. _oh well, he'll be able to get in contact with me somehow._

"What am I gonna do Clary?" Clary glances up at Simon from her laptop, she rubs her hand aross her face and sighs.  
"Simon you know I care but if I dont get this work done we're not going to get paid this month and I really want to but tickets to go and see Ariana Grande."  
"Is our friendship really worth less than Ariana Grande?" Clary spins her chair around _God I wish I had a chair that_  .  
"Talk to me, what the problem?"  
"Okay so you know about me and Raphael and the super akward night, well I saw him on a mission today and I asked him out to dinner and he didnt say no, but he didnt say no... but he left before he could say yes... so I dont know what to do and I cant contact him at all." Clary looks thoughtfull for a second.  
"Oh, oh, oh I've got it! Magnus!"  
"Magnus! Uh... what about Magnus?"  
"Magnus is his friend! And me and Izzy are... well you know... an her brother is dating Magus."  
"But that seemsd like a lot of people to have to talk to and they will all know and what if Raphael says no?"  
"Its okay i'll call them." Simon throws his arms around Clary.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Ugh, okay. Now let me get back to my work so I can go see Ari!"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will continue to watch out for updates in the future, I am sorry for bring on such a long hiatus but Christmas is a crazy time of year for my family. I hope you have a graet day, Merry Chritmas or just happy hollidays if you are not christian like me but you just enjoy some time off.
> 
> Also Raphael does not enjoy killing but it is his job and he doesn't like abusive assholes. Have a great day - Tree xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very difficult to get information form assassin's, especially when that assassin is Magnus Bane. Will Simon get finally get in contact with Raphael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Feel free to point out any mistakes in the comments. -Tree xx

"Sorry Alec, just give me a second, Izzy is calling me." Alec pauses pitch perfect and looks up at Magnus with a slightly quizical look.  
"As in my sister Izzy?" Magnus nods looking kind of distracted. "Does my sister call you often?"  
"Sometimes yes but it's primarilly about missions and stuff, as you know i've know your sister for a while but she doesn't really call me ever. And i'm still ind of mad at her because she didn't thik to tell me that she had a cute single brother." Alec blushes and looks down at his hands before Magnus anwsers the phone and wanders into the other room. Alec does think its a little weird that his sister is calling his... boyfriend? Are they at the stage where Mags is considered a boyfrend? _oh well at least they get along._

"Okay so let me get this straight, Sid told Clary to call you, so you could call me so I could give you Raph's number so you could then give it back to Sally?"  
"His name's simon and yes basically. I dont really get it either., but those two have been dodging eachother since they woke up in bed together."  
"They did what?"  
"Did Raphael not tell you? They got kind of drunk and left the party together, apparently nothing happend but they woke up in bed together the next morning."  
"Well why couldn't Steven have spoken to me directly or if he and my son- I mean Raphael are so close, why didn't he call him?"  
"Would you have anwsered a random number? I mean come on Magnus we're assassins, I don't anwser the phone unless Iknow who it is. And the whole point of this converstaion was that nobody else knew Raphael's number, so clearly they aren't that close "  
"I Probabally wouldn't have anwsered even if it said his name to be copletely honest with you Isabelle. And that does sort of make sense. Okay then, i'll give you Raphael's number so that you can give it to Clarissa so that she can pass it on to Scott."

Raphael looks down at his phone with a grumble _A number I don't recognise, who the hell could this be?_  
"Umm, hi is this Raphael?"  
"Yes..."  
" Oh thats good, Magnus gave me the right number or well he gve Izzy the right number. For a minute there I didn't thik I had the correct person, even though we haven't even been on the phone for a minute-"  
"Simon?" _aww his rambling is so cute, wait no Raph, not cute. He is a full grown man... nah he's still frinkin adorable._  
"Oh, sorry if nobody stops me I tend to just keep on talking, especially if I am just on the phone. You see there was this one time when I called my Ex and I-"  
"Simon, though i'm sure any story about you and your ex will be completely fascinating and  I could listen to you talk for hours, I am kind of busy right no. Is there a reason you called?"  
"Um, well yes. Yesterday you didnt anwser my question and I am still kind of um..."  
"I would love to go out to dinner with you Simon."  
"Great! Sorry was that too passionate, I didnt mean it to be I just-"  
"Its fine Simon, what time were you thinking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great day, if you want to send me a request either relating to this series or just in general don't hesitate. I'm @theamazingtree on tumblr.
> 
> Psa- don't call an assassin unless they already have your number, because they probably won't anwser. -Tree xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the date now arranged maybe Simon and Raphael can finally get to talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a graet new years and that you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry I'm posting later than I normally do.

Raphael had just finished tying up his shoelaces when he heard the knock on the door. He similes and glances at himslef in the hallway mirror. Raphael always checks through the peep hole on the door, he always does he never just opens the door. But he must have been distracted so he just pulled open the door.  
"Hi, Sim- who are you?" An elbow connects with his face and Raphael presses the button under the tiny hallway cabinet beore everything fades into darkness.

There it is Raphael's appartment. _Come on Simon, its not that sacry, you'll be fine. Izzy and Clary have picked out the perfect outfit and this date is going to be amazing_ Simon swings out of the car and manages to will his legs to bring him closer to Raphael's door. _Is that Magnus' car?_  Simon walks faster and practically runs up to Raph's appartment. He nocks on the door before it is wrenched open by one of the mos terrifying thing Simon has ever seen, an angry Magnus Bane.  
"Did you do this? Did you trick us all with your inoccent face and now you're back for his money?"  
"Do what? Where is Raphael? Whar happened? Is he hurt?"  
"Simon?" Izzy appears from behind Magnus and pushes past him, she throws her arms around Simon. "What are you doing here?"  
"Me and Raphael had planned a date-"  
"Well Sean, if you haven't guessed already you can probably tell that Raphael is not infact here."  
"Where is he?" Izzy looks at his sympathetically and rubs his arm in a comforting gesture.  
"We... we don't know yet."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"Simon, Raphael has been kiddnapped." The realisation hits Simon like a ton of bricks falling from the top of the Empire State building. Magnus looks increadibly distressed and it's getting worse by the minute, he pulls on his hair and stumbles back into Rahael's appartment.

"Aww, whats wrong Raphael? Are you sacred?" Raphael tries to pull against the restraints but they still won't budge. _Dammit_.  
"No Camille, i'm not affraid of someone who send out half-witted bodygaurds to take people down instead of picking them up herself. Its almost like you didnt want to see me."  
"Oh Raphael i'm so sorry you feel so put out." Gripping a kinfe as big a Raphael'f forearm, Camille puts on a fake pout and saunters to the chair that Raphael is tied to. "Don't worry honey, i'm going to pay lots of attention to you."  
"What do you want Camille?"  
"Oh honey do you really not remeber. Well thats a shame... maybe you need a bit of a memeory jog..."

(Flashback to five years ago)...  
"What are we gonna do? We Can't get in there."  
"Never say never Raph" Camille smirks pulling out what looks like a grapling hook.  
"Well you are full of surprises aren't you." Magnus Smriks and pulls Camille in for a kiss. "Lets do this, Me and Camille will swing on up and eliminate the target and you can keep watch."  
"Uh, why me?"  
"Because I know you'll get the job done. Keep your eyes open Raph." Camille looks slghtly confused but still fires at the window and climbs up after Magnus, wouldn't want him looking up her skirt after all. Though the reason for her wearing a skirt on a mission of such importance was lost to Raphael. _I wonder what would happen if I showed up to the next mission dressed like that._ Beep, Beep, Beep. _An alarm, what the hell_. Raphael looks up at the window to see Magnus quickly descend.  
"Abort mission, its over lets scram."  
"What about Camille?" Magnus keeps running and Raphhael has to jog to keep up. "Magnus? Is she still up there?"  
"She's not worth it. Just keep going."  
"But-"  
"Raph, all I care about right now is us two escaping. Now don't lie to me, you never cared about Camille anyway so lets just get out of here and forget about her." Never one to disagree with Magnus, his seniour a man he respected, Raphael keeps running and abandons Camille, either their boss would eliminate her for messing up or he mob boss would. She wouldn't be a problem for Raphael anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a plane for the first time in ten years, whish me luck :) Hopefully Ican get some writing done on the plane so I can get out some more fics and chapters for all of you.
> 
> If you want to make a request im @theamazingtree on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a confrontation, Magnus needs to stop running from the past and tlk to his ex girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, ive been on holiday and then ill when i came back so i've not been able to upload. Thankfully i did get some writing done on holiday, even if I couldn't upload it, so i should be able to post new updates and fics soon. -Tree xx

"You didn't actually think you could get rid of me that easily right?"  
"What do you want Camille?"  
"YOU LEFT ME" Camille screams striking Rahael across the face. She pulls herself back and attamps to compose herself. "What I want is some good old revenge, I would have thought you would have worked that out by now Rahael."  
"I had some idea. So why just me then? Why not Magnus too, or are you still madly in love with him?"  
"Unfortuantly Magnus Bane is always surrounded by people. You were an easy target. " Raphael scrunches up his nose and huffs the slim lines between his eyebrows becoming grand canyons across his forehead. "Don't worry honey. your friends must care about you a little bit other wise they wouldn't have come after you. Unless of course they are here to see me." A small smirk crosses her face as she picks a miniscule speck of dust from under her nails.  
"Don't flatter yourself Camille."  
"Oh don't worry honey I have other people that do that for me." Camille flicks her hair over her shoulder and swishes her wasy out of the room.   
"Great, now i'm alone." Rahael mutters into the darkness.  
  
"Splitting up right now is a stupid idea. Listen I know we're all trained killers but do you really think we can take these guys out alone." Simon turns his head towards Magnus. "OR have the heart to."  
"What are you hinting Steve?"  
"Well you recognised the man from the security footage."  
"Ha, I have higher stadards then that, Sally, I recognise him from an assignment a few years ago thats all."  
"Well you seem to remember quite a lot about him." Alec says blushing slightly. Magnus sighs and brushes his hand agianst Alec's.  
"If you must know it was a very important mission, me, Raphael and Camille were here to eliminate a mob boss. We failed and lost Camille in the process, me and her were... romantically involved and I... left her. I was a coward, me and Raphaael were both cowards" During Magnus' speach the had entered a smaller hallway with doors at each end. * _suspicious_ * Simon thinks to himself before the door they had just walked through slams shut and the walls start to close in.   
"Well at least you admitted it before you die, Mr Bane." A soft voice echos through the hallway coming from, seeming, nowhere.  
"Camille?"  
"Good guess Mr Bane. Now I am not a monster, despite what Rahael may say, so I will allow you to leave." The walls stop moving.   
"But? There has to be a catch."  
"Correct Simon, well you are a smart one aren't you. You, Clarrissa, Isabelle and Mr Bane's new boytoy may leave." Alec blushes even redder than before.   
"And what about me and Raphael, Camille?"  
"I request a... converstion."  
"And what if I don't want to have a converstion with you?"   
"Then you shall all remain trapped here." Alec grabs Magnus' shoulder and spins her around.  
"Its a trap." He hisses and Magnus nods, he pulls out what looks like a ring and placs it on Alec's hand. Alec kisses Magnus and when he pulls back they seem to have an entire converstaion just with their eyes.  
"Okay Camille, lets talk." Alec, Izzy and Clary rush out of the back door leaving Magnus to stumble forward, to Camille, to Raphael and to years of repressed memories. _I had to face this eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and leave me any corrections in the comments, please tell me your opinion on this fic in the comments on my tumblr, my requests are also always open so feel free to make a fic request. -Tree xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sort of just a filler chapter so not that much happens that I can describe, however it is needed for the story to progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short chapter and that you are enjoing this series as a whole i'm sorry it's taking so long to upload new chapters. But i'm really enjoying writing this series and I hope you will all stick around to read the rest of this story as you, the readers are the reason Im motivated to write this.

"So did Magnus just propose? If so that man needs to learn to pick a better time and place." Izzy leans over Alec's shoulder to look at the small ring in his hand.  
"No Izzy he didn't... propose."  
"So what did he give you?" SImon asks leaning closer to Alec, who clearly does not appriciate it and expresses that fact by pusing Simon out of the way with his shoulder.  
"Its a tracker and a communication device, Magnus has one with him so we can listen to his converation with Camille and find out if they move anywhere."  
"Wow... you two a prepared. Me and Simon just figured we would work it out if it came to it." Clary shrugs and Alec rolls his eyes.   
"Serously?" Izzy looks at Clary with fear in her eyes. _God get a room."_ Both Alec and Simon think before they both roll their eyes at the same time.  
"Huh."  
"What Izzy?"  
"Nothing... just maybe you two are more alike than you think." Alec scowels before turning his attention back to the ring. _Now is not the time to get distracted, now is the time to find Magnus._. Alec twists the tiny gem on the ring like he is tuning into a radio sation.

"I'm so glad you came to have a nice little chat with me Maggie." Camille smirks. "I only wish it could be more private."  
"We're in an empty room Camille."  
"Oh I know about the little 'ring' you gave to your new... friend."  
"Aww thats sweet Camille, its nice to know you still love me so you won't admit that I've moved honestly I'm flattered..." Magnus lets out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want Camille?"  
"Revenge, you left me, so now it's your turn to hurt."  
"Okay... so that doesn't really anwser my question bu sure. What is going to happen here?"   
"Oh come on Maggie-"  
"Please stop calling me that." Camille practically growls and steps closer to Magnus scrunching up her nose.  
"SHUT UP!!!!" She screams. Then runs her hands down her clothes smoothing them out and sighs, attempting to regain compusure. "Magnus Bane, you hurt me and you have a whole load of enemies. A woman could make a whole load of money in selling you out."  
"And what if I dont want to be sold out?"  
"I think you are forgetting I still have Raphael tied up in the other room."

"WHat do we do?! WHAT Do we DOOOOO?"  
"Calm down, Jesus Christ are you even hitman?" Simon glares at Alec.   
"We have to get to Raphael, if we can get Raphael ot of there then Magnus can escape." Izzy says looking thoughtfully.  
"Okay then... wait how the hell do we get to him? we have no idea where he is in there." Everyone looks thoughfull and slightly confused.  
"No need to go looking." Izzy, Alec, Simon and Clary all spin around to see who just walked out into the allyway they are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day :) and feel free to leave a comment with any thing to motivate me to write or to make any corrections to this fic. If you want to make a request my tumblr is @theamazingtree. Keep reading and have fun - Tree xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i have been away so long everyone! I have just done a series of a exams that mean a whole lot and took about a month to complete plus all the revison and stuff. But yay for summer, whoo whoo. I am doing a course during the summer so i will not be a ble to post very consistabtly but i ma hoping to get a few more chapters and fics posted so get ready for that. I hope that you will all bear with me as this has been a very fast moving time in my life so I have been very busy but I hope you all enjoy these fics that I have been writning. If you want to make a request you can send me one via tumblr or in the comments on here and I will write it for you. Please unederstand if it takes me a little while to get back to you all but i love repsondong to every comment! I hope you all have a great day- Finn xx

Izzy pulls out her gun, it's almost automatic at this point, like breathing or blinking. She glares into the shadows that a voice came out of her eyes scanning for any slight movement and narrowing even further when the man stumbles towards them. His face is suddenly illuminated by the soft orange light above the door. His face is shrouded in darkness and partially coated in blood but it is unmistakably-

“RAPHAEL!” Simon sprints forward but stops dead in his tracks when he reaches Raphael, who smirks and pulls Simon forward and kisses his cheek. Simon and Raphael mile at each other goofily while Clary starts cooing over them. 

“Ugh. Okay, you’re fine but Magnus is still in there with that psycho.” Alec glares and starts pacing up and down the alley. 

“Okay Alec, chill.” Simon snaps, standing in front of Raphael.

“No he is right, we need to help him. Well you all need to, i’m afraid i won’t be much help in this state. Izzy looks him up and down taking in the full extent of his wounds. Blood is not only coming from his face but his whole body. Knife wounds on his chest and stomach and an ankle that is at least dislocated, if not broken. She sighs and runs her hand across her face, formulating a plan. 

“Alright, everyone calm down. Alec stop pacing.” Izzy shoots him a look and he stops in hs tracks. “Simon take Raphael back to your van and drive him back to the institute give the people at the door your names and they should let you go to the infirmary. Clary, Alec you two are coming with me.” 

“Where are we going?” Clary inquires as Izzy starts strutting towards the fire escape. 

“We are going to grab Alec’s boyfriend and get the hell out of here.”

 

Camille snaps her fingers and a tall buff man comes through the door. “Bring me Raphael, me him and Magnus are going to have a great conversation.” She giggles flipping her hair over her shoulder and walks closer to Magus. Her eyes drag up and down him and she sighs a slight frown forming on her face.

“What?” Magnus snaps and narrows his eyes. Camille starts pacing slightly then stops suddenly teetering in her high heels as she tries to regain her balance. Magnus knows that she never would have had to do that when they first met, her body starting to show the wear and tear of living as an assassin since the age to six and the years of retirement that she had undergone after magnus and Raph had left her and she had gone into hiding. 

“I was just reminiscing.” She stares off to a random part of the room a sadness filling her eyes. “ It wasn’t all bad was it?” She looks at him with hope, seeking validation from the last person that had shown her any affection. 

“I guess… but I think we seem to perceive it in very different ways Camille.” She smirks and walks over to him, setting her hand on his shoulder and leaning over, her mouth pressing close to his ear.

“I think there are certain things that happened that we both remember with fondness.” she hisses. Then the door slams open and Camille spins around to glare towards it. “What now?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt. “ The buff man mumbles. “But he’s gone.”

“What?” Camille storms towards the man she seems to exude pure rage. “WHY? WHERE?” 

“Who?” Magnus says in the confusion. Camille turns her glare towards him.

“Oh you know who. You’re not stupid Magnus, you must have planned this huh? To distract me and get Raphael to escape.” 

“Raphael escaped?”Magnus snorts and then lets it process. There is nothing keeping him there, he can go. He turns towards the door where he had entered and ran. The buff man reacted quickly and spirited after him. The sound of a gunshot and a pained scream from the buff man makes Magnus stop and turn around. Alec is stood behind the buff man, whos now groaning on the floor. Magnus sees Camille behind Alec as she runs out the door., Another gunshot sounds from down the hallway and Magnus cringes as Camille screams.

“Was Izzy down there?” Alec nods and walks towards Magnus, wrapping his arms around him and holding him as Magnus just started at the ground. Even though Camille did some horrible things  in the end she was right about one thing, their time together wasn’t all bad... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you iked this chapeter, i wrote it surrounede by my 2 brand new kittens, they are very cute but kind of distracting. Feel free to pint out any mistakes in spelling or grammer in the comments so I can correct them promptly, as i love to keep imprving what i am writing -Finn


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and tht you stick around for future developments in this series, Sizzy is coming soon and I hope you all like it it as much as the other fics. - Finn xx

Raphael’s eyes flutter open his vision is slightly blurred and dark around the edges as his eyes attempt to focus. He sees a blurry figure sat in the chair just to the side of the soft bed he is lying on. Nobody else seems to be present in the room, he turns his head towards the figure and attempts to talk to signify him waking up. Words don’t seem to come out, instead just a groaning noise.

“Raph?” The figure walks closer and Raphael’s eyes focus, finally realising its Simon. Then the events of the last few hours come back to him. He cringes after remembering how he acted only a little bit earlier when they had given him some sort of drug for the pain.

 

(Flashback to only a few minutes prior.)

Raphael can feel simon’s hand clutching his as he lays on the bed, the nurses and doctors swarming around him like bees. He uses his other hand to try and push them away as they try to stick him with more needles.

“Simon, Simon. They are going to hurt me...Simon, Simon! Stop them! SIMON.” Simon grabs a hold of his other hand to stop him and goes down onto his knees so he is level with Raphael’s face. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down, Calm down… shhh.” He just uses one hand to hold Raphael’s writs and then uses the other one to push the hair from Raphael’s forehead. Making more affirming noises. It makes Raphael calm down instantly smiling up at Simon.

“Hi beautiful, are you going to stay?” Simon blushes but nods. “Good, good.” He leans up and presses a chaste kiss on Simon’s lips then continues to smile and allows the nurses and doctors to remove the bullets from him. 

(End flashback.)

 

“I’m sorry…” Raphael rasps out and looks down, trying to avoid eye contact with Simon.

“What are you sorry for Raph?” He blushes and SImon seems to understand. “Oh, for what you did when you were filled with pain killers?”

“Yeah.” Raph nods and looks up to see Simon kneel by the bed and take one of Raphael’s hands into his own.  

“There is nothing to be sorry for. I actually didn’t mind the kiss, though it was not how I imagined our first kiss.”

“You imagined out first kiss?” Simon nods his face taking on the same red hue as Raphael’s.

“After a date, when after I walked you to your door.”

“Let me guess it was raining and afterward I asked you inside for a drink?” Raphael and Simon both burst into giggles and snorts. Just then the door to the infirmary room opens and Isabelle’s face appears in the doorway.

“oooh yay, you are awake.” The door swings wider and Isabelle, Clary and Magnus all stumble in. Clary and Isabelle stand next to Simon and put their arms around each other’s waists, cooing at Simon and Raphael’s joined hands. Magnus kneels at the other side of Raphael and smiles down at him. Raphael smiles back at him. Yeah he could get used to this, spending more time with people and maybe even working with them, he could get used to working with others. He looks at simon, this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship... 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me requests on tumblr @theamazingtree or in the comments of my fics. I might not respond instantaniously but I will try to get back to you. I love reading comments so if you liked this fic please tell me :). If you find any mistakes in the fic please leave them in the comments because I love to keep making improvments to my fics. I hope you all have a good day. -Finn xx

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day, you can request any fic, plotpoint or couple you want on tumblr @theamazingtree. -Finn xx


End file.
